Jimmy And Timmy: Civil War
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Jimmy and Timmy they once thought life was going to be just fine for the both fo them. That was until Cindy's tragic death because of them and now they are about to do a civil war that once it's on then there's no going back form this.
1. Chapter 1

Life In Retroville

For Jimmy Neutron he always thought that life in Retroville was just fine for him.

And after all he is a very smart kid and has a lab in his backyard and he also has Goddard his loyal pet and he also has Carl and Sheen as his best friends and of course he would usually have a problem with Cindy and let's just say they have problems between the both of them.

Oh and yes sometimes his inventions go awry and he would take the blame for it.

So really he was once a kid who would like to invent and he didn't mind that at all.

But what he didn't know was that a war was coming between him and another boy who would have the ability to ask for wishes.


	2. Chapter 2

Life In Dimsdale

Meanwhile in the town of Dimsdale there lived Timmy Turner who was just like an ordinary kid.

That was until he met Wanda and Cosmo his Fairy Oddparents and then came Poof and well they would enjoy life together.

Of course since Timmy has Fairy Oddparents he can ask for wishes and well sometimes they work and sometimes they don't and let's just say it can work and sometimes it doesn't.

So really it's a mixed relationship in a way and really he doesn't mind that at all.

Now you would think that life for the both of them would be just fine right?

Well that's what they once thought because what came next would change their lives forever and would start a civil war and once that would come there would be no going back from it.


	3. Chapter 3

R.I.P. Cindy Vortex

It all began when Timmy wanted to fall in love with Cindy Vortex Jimmy's sometimes doubter and Jimmy became aware of that.

So he wanted to stop that before it was too late.

And what came during it would be the biggest mistake of both of their lives.

It all began when Jimmy visited them and to see how they were doing.

Of course Timmy wasn't enjoying his company so he politely asked him to leave but he didn't and it was starting to bother him on this so he and Jimmy started to have a fight.

And Cindy tried to intervene but then it happened she died when her neck was accidently twisted.

Oh and trust me for the both of them there is a saying and that is "Actions have consequences."

And for the both of them this was the start of a civil war that would change their lives forever and nothing would ever be the same for the both of them from that point forward.


	4. Chapter 4

The Pressure Is On

Ever since then well the pressure on both Jimmy and Timmy only got worse.

Because for Jimmy he was no longer likable because he would get called a murderer and yes his friends were done with him and that makes sense since Cindy is gone and they thought it was his fault all along.

And even Libby doesn't want to be around him anymore and she would rather see him burn in hell for what he did to Cindy.

Oh and his parents thought having him as their son was a mistake because they should've had a girl instead.

So really his life has been in hell ever since and he knew he wanted to end Timmy once and for all.

Meanwhile for Timmy well his life was also going through hell too ever since Cindy died.

And even worse he lost his fairies and he can no longer ask for wishes anymore and that totally sucked for him.

Now it became clear that the both of them wanted to end this once and for all.

And they would be able to but what they didn't know was that the other 2 were about to hear about this and they knew they had to end it now before it's too late.


	5. Chapter 5

The Other 2 Hear About The News

Now as for Spongebob and Danny they weren't aware about the death of Cindy until they saw the news about it and they knew it was Jimmy and Timmy's fault and they knew they had to stop this once and for all.

But of course they wanted to wait until the time was right because they wanted to find the right place to end it.

And when they learned that they will be doing the final battle in an abandoned factory so they then wasted no time and got there as fast as they could.

Oh and what they were about to do next well there is no going back.


	6. Chapter 6

The Final Battle

When the time came Jimmy and Timmy were in the abandoned factory and now was the perfect time to end this once and for all.

And really they didn't waste any time at all when they started the final battle they wanted to end this for good.

But what they didn't know was that Danny and Spongebob were waiting for the right moment to strike.

And of course when the time did come they helped end this once and for all.

Oh and there is no going back from what they were about to do next.


	7. Chapter 7

Taking Care Of Business

Just then Spongebob and Danny came out to finish this once and for all and took both Jimmy and Timmy by surprise.

Danny took care of Jimmy while Spongebob took care of Timmy and yes it was tough but they had no other choice and they did the right thing in ending this.

And yes it was tough on both of them but they also knew they wouldn't want to let these two get away with murder.

So really ending this once and for all was the only choice left and once it was done they then left and never looked back on this ever.


	8. Chapter 8

What Comes Next For Them

Now as for what comes next for them well they would stay in contact with each other just in case anything else bad ever happens.

For Spongebob well he is now friends with Periwinkle and has gotten better with life ever since then.

As for Danny well he's in charge of making sure the ghosts are under control.

Oh and as for justice for Cindy's death well justice was well served because they have been waiting for justice since the tragic death.

So really this civil war was over and thankfully not another war ever came for now at least.

And that would be rather preferred.

THE END.


End file.
